Dreadnought
The Iron Duke class was a group of four dreadnought battleships built for the British Royal Navy before the First World War. The class comprised four ships: Iron Duke, Marlborough, Benbow, and Emperor of India. Launched from October 1912 to November 1913, this was the third class of Royal Navy super-dreadnoughts. The ships were essentially repeats of the King George V-class battleships; they retained the same ten 13.5 inch (34.3 cm) guns in five twin gun turrets on the centreline. Battlefield 1 The Dreadnought appears in both the singleplayer and multiplayer of Battlefield 1. It is modeled after the British Royal Navy's HMS ''Iron Duke''-class dreadnoughts. Singleplayer Several dreadnoughts appear in the singleplayer War Story The Runner, where the player character Frederick Bishop will direct a dreadnought barrage to signal the openings of the beach landing at Gallipoli. Multiplayer |image = |optic = Artillery view (cannons) AA ring sight (AA guns) |used = |armor = Heavy |speed = Medium |man = Very low |camo = Default Dazzle (Digital Deluxe Edition) }} The Dreadnought serves as a Behemoth on naval maps such as Empire's Edge and Fao Fortress in Battlefield 1 base game. In Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar, it appears on Albion for the Imperial German Army. In Battlefield 1: Turning Tides, it appears on Cape Helles for the British Army, Zeebrugge for the Royal Marines and Heligoland Bight for both teams at the start of the match, and the team at a disadvantage will get another Dreadnought if their first dreadnought is destroyed. A burning dreadnought wreck also appears out of bounds on Suez. Maps to feature Dreadnoughts as background assets include Empire's Edge and Heligoland Bight, amongst others. It is able to accommodate a total of 4 players (the lowest of the three Behemoths, with the other two housing up to 6, despite the dreadnought being the biggest of them). Seat 1 is reserved for the captain in control of the dreadnought, positioned on the ship's bridge, who also has the frontal two turrets at disposal, similar to the armored train's cannons. Likewise seat 2 has control over the two rear turrets. Each set of cannons cannot be fired independently but only in a sequential salvo when all four are reloaded. Nevertheless, they deal devastating damage, a single shell being able to level a whole building and a full barrage able to turn even the heaviest fortification walls into rubble. The captain must be mindful of orienting the dreadnought in a position where the rear turrets can contribute to battle. Seats 3 and 4 control the single starboard and port AA cannons respectively, which also act as the sole defensive armament of the dreadnought. The midships turret and all secondary gun batteries are unusable and merely visual. Attacking the Dreadnought The biggest threat to the dreadnought is the M.A.S. Torpedo Boat, which can quickly deliver torpedoes to bear, while using its speed and small size to outmaneuver the Dreadnought's slow firing heavy guns. Bombers can be effective, especially with the Torpedo Package that greatly increases their engagement range. Close to shore, the dreadnought may be in range of Fortress Gun or FK 96 emplacements, and tanks. The 350/52 O Coastal Gun (found on Albion and Cape Helles) and SK45 Coastal Cannon (found on Zeebrugge) are located facing out to sea with the express purpose of fighting enemy ships, including the Dreadnought. The L-Class Destroyer introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides can also challenge the Dreadnought. The Destroyer's primary armament of QF 4-inch guns can be used to accurately target and disable the Dreanought's turrets. Additionally, torpedoes can be used to attack at range, while naval mines can be sewn in the ship's path to inflict further damage. The ability for land-based vehicles to effectively damage the Dreadnought is usually severely limited by their range and slow ammunition resupply. Vehicles like the Tank Hunter Landship Package, with its flat-shooting, fast replenishing Tankgewehr M1918 and two 57mm Cannons can project the maximum amount of mobile firepower against the Dreadnought, but are vulnerable to return fire. Gallery BF1 Dreadnought Front.png|Dreadnought from the front BF1 Dreadnought Back.png|Back BF1 Dreadnought Left.png|Left side BF1 Dreadnought Right.png|Right side BF1 Dreadnought Bow.png|Bow BF1 Dreadnought Stern.png|Stern BF1 Dreadnought Top.png|Top BF1 Dreadnought Turrets.png|Main gun turrets, located both forward and aft of the bridge BF1 Dreadnought AA Turrets.png|Anti-Aircraft turrets, located between the bridge and the rear turret battery BF1 Dreadnought FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 Dreadnought Bridge1.jpg|Bridge controls, left BF1 Dreadnought Bridge2.jpg|Bridge controls, right BF1 Dreadnought Gunner1.jpg|Pilot view when using the main gun battery. Their turret is forward of the bridge. BF1 Dreadnought Gunner2.jpg|Second position view. The turret is behind the bridge. BF1 Dreadnought Gunner3.jpg|Third position view. This and the fourth position use QF 1 AA guns. BF1 Dreadnought Gunner4.jpg|Fourth position view. Behemoths.PNG|Dreadnought Dazzle Camouflage (Middle) Battlefield-1-2.jpg|Screenshot of a Dreadnought david-olofsson-davidolofsson-16.jpg|Dreadnoughts firing their guns in The Runner david-olofsson-davidolofsson-06.jpg|Destroyed dreadnought on Suez david-olofsson-davidolofsson-07.jpg|Destroyed dreadnought on Suez Battlefield V The Dreadnought appears in Battlefield V as an unusable vehicle. In the singleplayer war story Under No Flag, the HMS Sussex is a battleship that Billy Bridger and George Mason's unit of the Special Boat Section deploys from. Later on, Billy attempts to radio the ship for extraction to seemingly no avail, while the transmission attracts the attention of a German mechanized column. The ship arrives at the end of the campaign, driving back the Germans with artillery salvos. The Dreadnought also appears as a vehicle wreck on the map Narvik. It is one of several types of ships stricken in the fjord. The ships can also be seen far in the distance of Fjell 652. Trivia * The AA turrets can spot and shoot through the body of the dreadnought at targets they cannot actually see. This is also possible with airplane and airship gunners which are allowed to fire through their own vehicle. * A glitch accidentally added during the December 2017 Turning Tides update allows the Dreadnought to inexplicably float above Cape Helles if entering the shore from a point near Fort Number 3 (flag B). This has been fixed by a server update on January 10.https://forums.battlefield.com/en-us/discussion/133594/battlefield-1-server-update-01102018 References Category:Battleships Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Behemoths Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V